A Noxian Mantra
by Devil's Love Song
Summary: Karma prepares herself to receive the stubborn general of the Noxian army, Darius and his officers to negotiate the terms of peace between their countries. Karma is determined to protect her homeland Ionia from harm, Darius is determined to expand the Noxian territory. For one month they will bicker and try to reach an agreement, but will the two stubborn champions ever do so?
1. Chapter 1

**The Noxian Mantra**

* * *

Karma was opened her eyes as the sunlight peered through the curtains.  
'' The weather looks great '' She whispered, trying to motivate herself to wake up.

A few attempts later she finally woke up, yawning loudly as she did so. Tomorrow would be a very important day; she had to make a few arrangements for some guests that'd come to her in Ionia. She had to show them how powerful her country could be, she had to impress them in order to defend the land she grew up on.

'' Do Noxians even drink tea? '' She asked herself as she entered the shower. She had to make sure that they had no reason to mock her or her country. She had to entertain the guests and have some talks about the current state of affairs. Noxus had attacked Ionia several times, often causing a lot of pain and grief across the lotus lands. She, as the leader of Ionia wouldn't allow any more of that, but if they were to challenge her country's pride, then she would have no choice.

The guests that would arrive were Darius, the hand of Noxus and a few officers from the army. Their master Tactician, Swain, would not come. He was probably afraid that in his and Darius' vacancy there would be a coup d'état.  
Even though Swain would have a valid reason, this still hurt her pride; they didn't perceive Ionia as a threat, it was just a mere country consisting of farmlands and a few villages here and there according to the average Noxian.

Karma stared at her face in the mirror as she stepped out of the shower. She looked tired, her smooth brown skin was paler than usual. She sighed and started to dry her hair with a fluffy towel.

A few hours of making arrangements later she arrived at the building where the Noxians would be staying for, approximately, a month. A certain Noxian did not make use of magic transportation, according to him using magic is a sign of weakness. Because of his stubborn mentality, he and his officers had to travel on horseback and then take a boat just to reach the Ionian mainland. According to the letters Karma had received they would arrive by tomorrow, if all goes well.

She looked around the hotel they had prepared. It looked like a typical Ionian design, dark corbel wood and a beautiful multi-inclined red roof. It was small but cozy and it looked very inviting according to Karma. She tilted the corners of her lips upwards as she looked at the plants that surrounded the hotel. The whole design was against the Noxian principles: Practical and simple.

The hand of Noxus may be stubborn, but Karma wouldn't deny she was too.

A day had passed and Karma had no problems waking up this time. She took a shower and slipped herself into a simple pale green silken dress with a waistband. She combed her long dark hair, braiding it to one side.

After she ate breakfast she left her house, feeling determined to show how powerful she and her country could be. She arrived at the meeting point, maybe a tad bit early because of the nerves. She and her officers were having tea in the garden whilst conversing, talking about the consequences if Karma failed to show them the need for peace. If it was left in the hand of the Noxians, there would be war. Noxus had problems with overpopulation; this is why they wanted to expand their land, stretching through Demacia and Ionia. Ionia though, compared to Noxus and Demacia, had an average amount of people.

But if Noxus wanted war, she would get her peace by force if necessary. She would never forget the day that the Noxian army entered her village, slaughtering the elders that sought peace. They were seen as pathetic weak beings and were slaughtered.  
That was the day she had decided that she would use her spiritual power to protect her country by force, even if that goes against the vows she had to make when she was younger. She was taught that she had to use her power only for the good, and war wasn't good according to the monks.

Right now she had grown up, right now she led the resistance of Ionia and she was not the little girl she was in the village, right now she was a woman who would throw all of her away just to protect the people of her land.

'' I welcome you in Ionia, gentlemen '' Her lips curved upwards as she extended her hand to the guests that had arrived in the meantime. The officers gave their greetings to the Duchess of Ionia, their General, Darius simply shook her hand as his expression seemed dull.

Karma had known Darius because of the League, there were times she had to fight alongside of him but they never really talked. She couldn't get an impression of him, he was usually silent unlike his brother.

''Draven has arrived''

''Speak of the devil'' Karma thought. She had not received any note of Draven arriving, as far as she knew he wasn't part of the army, he was a simple executioner with a flair for entertainment.

'' I see you took your brother with you '' Karma noted as her dark eyes took in the stern expression on Darius' face.

'' Yea I decided I wanted to share Draven with the Ionian ladies as well'' he said with a smug expression. Karma raised her brow, and for the first time she saw Darius' expression change from stoic to annoyed in a matter of milliseconds. Now she understood why he already had a white patch of hair.

'' Draven '' Darius simply said as he turned his green eyes towards his smirking brother.

'' Yea yea, my bad , nice to see you again '' he said as she shook Karma's hand, even going as far as planting a kiss on the top of her hand.

Karma couldn't help but feel confused. How could these two be brothers? They were too different. She had seen Draven in the league, she often had to support him, and try to stop his suicidal behavior in the lane. She usually had sore feelings towards Noxians, but Draven was different. He was an idiot in his own right. He never talked about his country, nor did he belittle other countries. He was simply Draven.

'' Nice to see you again as well, Draven'' Her eyes softened at the sight of Draven's smile.

Darius walked towards her, pushing Draven aside as he faced her.

'' As you've heard from our letter we're here to negotiate about the current state of affairs.. '' He started as his eyes pierced through hers. She stood still, her eyes unwavering as she took in his aura. He had a strong spirit, and was the type who would do everything for his country, just like her.

It was a bit odd to her that she shared the same characteristics with a Noxian.

Once they were inside she showed them to their rooms and took them back in the garden to have some tea and fill their stomach.

'' How d'ya call this stuff? '' Draven spoke as he stuffed a few riceballs into his mouth.

'' Those are called riceballs '' One of Karma's officers said. They were also surprised that Darius' brother was so jolly. At first her officers were showing anger towards the idea of even having to serve the Noxians, but because of the normal conversation, they had calmed themselves and were now conversing normally with the Noxian officers and the General's little brother.

In the corner of her eye she could see Darius staring at the cup in front of him. Karma's dark eyes peered at Darius, waiting to see how he reacted against the tea blend she chose. He rose the cup to his lips, carefully tilting it in order to pour the liquid into his mouth. She could see his eye twitch slightly as he calmly put the cup down. She deduced he didn't like the bitter taste. It hurt her pride a bit, she had chosen her favorite tea.

'' If you dislike the tea I could bring you something else '' Karma said with a smile. Darius looked at her , feeling a bit ashamed that she noticed his disgust towards the tea.

'' That won't be necessary '' he said as he continued to drink the tea. Karma withheld from laughing when she saw him forcing himself.

He was stubborn and had a towering amount of pride, just like her.

After the lunch she took them to another room in order to start the negotiations. When they all took a seat around the table, she opened the negotiations officially:

'' I would like to ask of you to speak only of the future, since the past stays in the past ''

* * *

 **My first League of Legends Fanfic ever , I would love to receive reviews and pointers on this!**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here I am a few days later with chapter 2! I would love to hear from you what your thoughts are so far!**

* * *

 **Chapter 2**

 **** _'' I would like to ask of you to speak only of the future, since the past stays in the past ''_

When Karma spoke up she could feel the tension rise. They knew what was at stake; the future of both countries and the well-being of the people. From past experiences Karma knew that the Noxians would try anything, how underhanded and vile it may be, in order to reach their goal. She knew she shouldn't be distracted by Darius' calm façade nor the carefree smile that Draven showed her so often. The woman in her wanted nothing but peace and quiet, the warrior in her wanted war in order to avenge her elders.

'' I see, so you propose a peace treaty of unlimited time? '' One of the Noxian officers said, his large nose cringed as response to the idea. He had no time for speeches about peace, all he wanted was to gain Swain's favor by securing a good deal for Noxus in these negotiations. He had been promised a swift promotion , he would even rival Darius' own position, the most trusted general by Swain.

''Yes, this would bring a lot of advantages for both countries to the table '' An Ionian general said.

'' For example?''

'' Well, the economic state of both countries would greatly improve; the trades between Noxus and Ionia could boost the economy greatly! ''

The negotiations continued, both Noxians and Ionians were fierce when it came to defending their own ideas. Karma and Darius were both quiet, observing the officers. When a few hours passed Karma decided that it was enough for the first day; after all, she wanted to give the Noxians time to consider her propositions before they'd try to dismiss it.

Most of the Noxians went to their rooms, and Karma decided that she'd also take a room in the small hotel. She didn't trust the situation at hand, she wanted to keep an eye on the supposed 'Blood Brothers' and the officers. The fact that Draven had come along made her even more suspicious; this was an official matter, not a vacation to Ionia. Draven was the type of man that would do whatever he felt like, yet he was here. This wasn't a place where he could impress people, nor was it a place where he could enjoy entertainment. So why was he here?

The thoughts raced through Karma's mind; was she doing the right thing by trying to negotiate with the enemy? What if they were plotting an attack? There was no actual need for Noxus to even try to negotiate with Ionia; they could've pressured them into surrendering by cutting of the trading routes.

'' What a tiring day'' She whispered as untied the ribbon around her braid. She ran her slender fingers through her hair. Once she arrived in her room she took a shower to wash the stress away. Instead of relaxing however, she pondered about the fact that it was the general and his officers that came to Ionia in order to negotiate a deal, not Swain. Usually it was Swain who took matters like this into his own hands. Did he trust a general that much? Or was it all just a trick to attack Ionia while the peace negotiations were going on? Was Swain planning to attack Ionia and did he order Darius to conquer it from within its walls?

The stress was becoming too much for Karma. She stepped out of the shower and slipped into a light summer kimono, grabbing her fan as she walked towards the balcony. She slid the door open and sat on the edge of the balcony, trying to relax. Usually she would meditate and consult the Spirits about this, but right now she wanted to find the answer herself.

It was a beautiful midsummer night in Ionia, that she would admit. You could hear all kinds of insects and animals enjoying the warmth. Karma decided to observe two fireflies that danced around the lantern in the garden. She smiled and enjoyed the silence until it was broken. She could hear a certain someone grumble, heavy footsteps were entering the peaceful garden.

'' This hotel is like a maze'' A familiar voice noted. It was Draven. Karma stood up from the edge and looked down at the garden, watching what Draven was up to. He seemed to be lost since he was looking around the garden, spitting a few annoyed expressions here and there.

'' Can you find everything? '' Karma asked. Draven's stance immediately changed into that of a proud peacock.

'' Draven can find everything, it's no problem at all for someone like me'' He said as he flashed her a bright smile while running his gloved fingers through his hair.

'' Okay then I guess I don't need to lend you my help '' she said teasingly, slowly withdrawing herself from the balcony.

'' … Wait up'' Draven said his voice softer than usual. Karma couldn't help but feel victorious as she turned around to look down from the balcony at Draven again.

'' I find this to be , a very refreshing night. Surely you want to take a walk with me through the gardens? '' He offered, grinning ear to ear while looking up at Karma and extending his hand upwards.

She found him odd. She honestly couldn't believe that he was so good at putting up a front, at being someone he probably never was. She could feel it whenever he spoke in that tone that it wasn't him. His aura showed another kind of Draven, a darker kind that even she was afraid to touch.

'' In other words you want me to guide you back to your room? '' She said after a moment of silence later with a confident smile.

'' Well… Yeah '' Draven said, scratching the back of his head. He was bad at admitting things that he didn't want to admit. He also hated it when people could look through him, the only one who was able to do so was Darius, and he absolutely loathed it. He could see it in her eyes; dark orbs that were penetrating his soul.

 _Oh how he hated it._

Karma simply jumped down the balcony, landing next to Draven. He continued to smile at her as she led him to his room. They were having a small conversation about Draven, Draven and some more Draven. Karma found it slightly tiring, but she wouldn't say it displeased her entirely. She could forget some of her worries at least when she talked to someone. At a certain point on their way the conversation ended; both were eerily silent. Karma simply walked on, not feeling a tad bit awkward, even when she caught Draven glancing at her.

When they arrived in front of Draven's room, he turned to her, his gloved hand suddenly reaching for her hair.

'' You need to let your hair down more often'' He said with a sneer. Karma immediately slapped his hand away and warned him to not do that ever again. He laughed, like usual, they bickered, like usual.

But things weren't like usual. When Karma walked back to her room, she could feel that she was being watched. She felt a strong energy that was following her around for a few minutes now. She couldn't sense any identity, meaning that this person or being had gone through severe military training.

She stood still for a few seconds, concentrating on her spiritual power. Her eyes started to glow as she turned around to the spot where she felt the energy spike; but it was gone. 

* * *

The next morning, at breakfast, Karma sat down with the entirety of her guests. They were conversing politely, only talking about the weather and the Ionian scenery. She somehow felt saddened by the picture before her. If the concept of war and conquer didn't exist, they would've been eating in peace together.

She sighed softly, grasping the attention of a certain general next to her. He was observing her for a while now. He found her expressions to be interesting, she was easy to read, which was rare in politics. When she turned around she noticed his green eyes which were locked on hers, for a few seconds which felt like an eternity to her. He realized that staring might not have been the best decision in his life since she obviously seemed uncomfortable by it.

'' The tea… it's good '' He figured that saying something might be a better choice for now. She acknowledged the compliment with a nod and an uncertain smile. Draven noticed his brother's behavior and sneered as he elbowed him underneath the table. Darius dangerously leered at his younger sibling.

'' I never knew you liked tea '' Draven snorted. He knew that his brother was a total failure when it came to politics and conversations. His brother was made for war, not for talking. In other words; Darius spoke with a weapon instead of his mouth most of the times.

'' Don't worry bro, I got this '' Draven said as he turned to Karma.

'' So, my brother is interested in your _tea_ , he would _love_ to have some more'' Draven said with a suggestive tone, his eyebrows raising while he grinned. Darius felt a vein pop as he heard his brother talk. He knew it was a bad idea to take him along with him. The only reason why he did, was because Swain told him to take Draven out of Noxus in order to gain some experience. Swain told Darius that Draven could be one hell of a politician because of his _smooth_ ways of talking.  
Darius couldn't see any of that, plus he didn't believe Swain's explanation entirely. Usually, Swain would have a great reasoning behind every action that he executed, yet Darius couldn't grasp it just yet.

Karma couldn't believe her ears. She raised her eyebrow and decided to ignore the suggestive remark and turned away from Draven. Sometimes it was better to ignore him instead of giving him the attention he yearned for. 

After breakfast and the daily meetings, Karma decided to visit the grave of her elders. She wore a white kimono, an Ionian tradition, to convince the death of the purity of your visit, and a red ribbon in her hair, which stood for the intensity of her grief.

When she arrived at the gravestones, she sat down on the grass. She prayed for their peace first before laying down her concerns;

'' Dear elders, monks, soldiers who sacrificed themselves for our village; eight year later here I stand with the fate of Ionia in my bare hands. I'm not the little girl that broke the vow I made to you, I stand here as a woman who will break all the vows she made in order to protect her country. When I pass on, don't be too harsh on me'' She chuckled softly. She had great memories with the people in her village. They taught her how to develop her abilities, such as communicating with Spirits. She was forever in their debt whether they were dead or alive.

When Karma returned to the hotel, it was already evening. Dinner was served and once again people had small conversations about things that actually didn't matter to them. Karma grabbed her chopsticks and started eating her curry rice. When she was almost done she could hear Draven grumbling, fiddling with the chopsticks in his hands. Yet he wasn't the only one; even Darius was looking at the chopsticks as if they were made out of alien material.

'' Might it be that you don't know how to use chopsticks? '' Karma said, she seemed amused. Draven tried to ignore the obvious and clumsily tried to stab a carrot with the chopsticks. Karma couldn't help but chuckle , causing the Noxian officers to look at her. She seemed eerily relaxed even when she was in the presence of Ionia's greatest enemy. They didn't want to admit it but her relaxed state caused their confidence to shake. They knew of course that military-wise Noxus was greater, but the Duchess of Ionia wasn't someone to take lightly. The Noxian soldiers still remember the day of their 'grand failure' at Karma's village.

Darius however, was observing Karma as a hawk. He wasn't the type for politics, yet he got sent in order to negotiate a deal by Swain. He still didn't understand the reason behind that, the officers would've been enough for a country like Ionia. There was something Swain was hiding or was he just being careful? Karma was known in Noxus as a demonic leader who subdued the entirety of the Noxian army in one night; though that was nonsense. Swain was a master at manipulating the people, but since this was for the good of Noxus, Darius couldn't help but support his doings.

'' Bro, are you still gonna eat that? '' Draven said with an impish grin, pointing his now-slightly damaged chopstick at a grilled piece of meat. Darius looked up at his younger sibling, stabbing the meat with a chopstick and pushing it into his own mouth whilst grinning. He loved teasing his younger brother, even after all these years. He knew what buttons to press in order to crack Draven's usual egoistic façade. This caused Draven to pout, giving his elder brother a kick against his leg underneath the table, gaining a slight growl from Darius in return.

When dinner was finished, everyone returned to their own rooms; the tension had seemingly lessened.

Until Darius received a letter from Swain himself. Upon opening the letter, Darius' usual stoic expression broke. His eyes widened slightly when the content of the letter was thoroughly read.

'' Sir, is there something the matter?'' One of his officers questioned.

'' _Assemble the officers.._ '' _He said, a smirk appearing on his face._

* * *

**There is only one reason why our sexy dunkmaster would even smirk, can you guess the reason? Stay tuned!**


	3. Chapter 3

**2 chapters in one day? I am on a roll!**

* * *

 **Chapter 3**

 _''Assemble the officers.._ _''_ _He said, a smirk appearing on his face._

 _''_ You seem pretty happy, did you finally get laid? _''_ Draven laughed hysterically at his own joke as he entered his brother's room. Humor aside, Draven noticed his brother's shift of mood. Darius was slightly disappointed when this supposedly boring task was assigned to him, Draven could tell. But right now he seemed to be high on pleasure, his usual cold green eyes where flaming with bloodlust.

 _''_ Draven _''_ Darius passed the letter to Draven, wanting his younger sibling to understand their true task in Ionia. Draven's eyes scanned through the paper, he recognized the neat handwriting to be Swain's. A few minutes later Draven's lips curled upwards, a smile unlike any others he showed people. It was the kind of smile he showed to the decapitated bodies after an execution, a smile that could make even the fiercest warriors cower in fear.

 _Oh how happy he was._

Karma sighed deeply as she sat on her bed, trying to meditate. She was still trying to figure out the energy she felt a day back after she ended the conversation with Draven. It was unusual for her to not recognize the source of an aura, especially a strong one.

 _''_ An assassin?'' She wondered. Was there someone following her on purpose, or was she slowly but surely becoming paranoid? Were it the nerves that were playing her like a little toy? Or was someone driving her into the corner on purpose?

Another sigh escaped her parted lips. Her dark eyes looked at the decorated sliding door. What would she do if one of the Noxians decided to invade her room and kill her? Was she even prepared for anything? In a matter of seconds Karma felt her confidence fall down, like a fragile tower of stacked cards.

 _''_ I need to get it together _''_ She said as she leaned her back against the board of her bed. She focused her eyes onto her hands. She felt a shiver go through her spine as several thoughts crossed her mind.

 _In the end she decided to gather a few of her most trusted officers and lieutenants._

 _''_ Is everything alright? _''_ Aiko asked, a lieutenant in the army whom she had invited to sit by the negotiations. She was an older lady with much experience in war, she had fought against Noxus a few times already.

 _''_ Aiko, everything is fine with me, but I can't help but feel suspicious by their behavior _''_ Karma admitted as she glanced outside the window. She started to wonder if sharing her suspicions was the best thing to do. If she was wrong this could cost her a successful peace negotiation.

 _''_ Milady, everything you stand by, I fight for _''_ an officer said, bowing slightly as he paid his respect to her. He was a young teenager when Noxus invaded his village, he was scarred by the battle and thirsted after revenge. Karma had been his light when all seemed dark; she saved him from falling into an abyss of desperation and depression. When he saw Karma's uncertain expression he knew that there was something amiss; he had doubted the vile Noxians the moment they entered the premises of the hotel.

 _''_ I thank you for your kind words, but I don't want to rush decisions that might cost us a fortune _''_ Karma said, her eyes regaining her strength. Her people were counting on her, the ones who believed in her power deserved to taste victory, and live in peace.

 _''_ I did notice something weird when I came to this room, Milady'' Aiko spoke, her thick eyebrows knitting in concern. She explained that she saw a few Noxian soldiers and officers gather in a single room. She found it unusual since they didn't do so the days before, and it seemed like they weren't sure why they were gathering since they were quietly questioning each other. This caused Karma's eyes to widen slightly. Was it possible that her worries were placed right after all? 

* * *

_''_ General, with all due respect, how on earth does he expect us to do this with a handful of soldiers and officers? _''_

The soldier was genuinely afraid of the consequences. He was uncertain about the whole ordeal that Swain had planned for the handful of military men in Ionia. According to the letter they were supposed to conquer the main Ionian cities from within its walls, however Karma, the Duchess of Ionia was smart enough to set up a meeting in an unpopulated part of the country within the mountains. She had thought well about the possibility that they might try to conquer Ionia if they were supposed to meet in a central part of Ionia.

 _''_ Do you take our General for a fool?! Show some respect rookie!'' One of the officers raised his hand, wanting to discipline the young soldier.

 _''_ Lay off '' Darius frowned. He didn't want his good mood to be spoiled by some ass-licker who probably disliked him anyway. They were all after good reputation and status, they never acted for the pride of Noxus. Darius only cared about the reputation and might of Noxus, if someone interrupted this he would slay them down instantly.

The officer frowned slightly, swallowing any words of protest. He knew that he would regret opposing anything Darius would say; he had to stay obedient until it was his time to steal the position of general, which he hoped was soon.

"Soldier, the point you laid is a good one; just like the operation in Zaun we will 'conquer' the main source of the Ionian rebellion'' His booming voice echoed throughout the room, he wasn't worried about any Ionian hearing him, he was prepared to slay down any foe or ally if they stood In his way.

 _''_ A _beautiful_ queen to be precise _''_ Draven added while he polished his axes. He couldn't wait for the operation to start, his blood started rushing at the thought of her surrender, he was excited at the expression on her face when she would find out that they had outsmarted her.

* * *

 _''_ They are planning to capture you, Milady _''_ the Noxian officer told her, a few hours later. It was the same Noxian who wanted to discipline the rookie soldier. He had to make the whole operation fail in order for Swain to lose his trust in Darius. He hated the man the moment he cut down the previous general. Darius was but a rookie soldier who was able to have conquered the entirety of Noxus if he had wished to do so. The officer, who went by the name of **Seran** , felt humiliated. He was a lieutenant, and the right hand of the previous general. He was the one who was supposed to become the general after the death of the previous one, yet Darius easily stole the spotlight.  
He wanted his revenge, and he would do everything in his power to get it, even if he betrayed his own country.

The Ionian officers and lieutenants couldn't believe what they had heard, literally. Here was a Noxian supposedly leaking crucial information to the enemy. It seemed surreal.

 _''_ I do not understand your words, Noxian'' Karma's voice grew angrier by the second, she could feel her heartbeat quicken. Seran, the Noxian, gulped as he saw her expression; she was a fearsome enemy indeed but he had to make haste before any other Noxian would notice his vacancy.

 _''_ The words I just told you are nothing but the truth!'' he tried to convince her. The Ionian soldiers who guarded the doors closed in to him, threatening the officer with spears and swords. They knew Noxians weren't to be trusted, but the situation at hand was very confusing.

 _''_ What is your proof _''_ Aiko said, her expression growing dark. She didn't feel like the man in front of her was lying; which made her anxiety grow. If they indeed wanted to capture their Duchess, they would face a great storm of chaos.

The Noxian had no concrete proof, but he was trying to explain to them that Swain had sent Darius a letter which contained the goal of their visit. Aiko bit the bottom of her lip as she listened to the story, trying to pick out various details about the situation.

Meanwhile Karma had calmed down, her eyes slightly glowing as she walked towards the shorter Noxian, her fingers tilting his face upwards as she locked her gaze onto his blue eyes.

 _''_ You mean to tell me that they were planning this since the start?'' she asked, her voice growing colder by the second. The man in front of her nodded, he could feel a shiver go through his spine as her brown eyes seemed to intrude his thoughts. 

* * *

After a few rounds of questioning they had let Seran go, but the next morning Karma found his decapitated head in the garden, in front of a pond. His blue eyes were terrified, a path of red tears stained his pale cheeks and his mouth was widely opened.

' _''_ Isn't it a nice display? To be honest I thought it was missin' something. Perhaps some flowers, or maybe a crown'' Draven commented, placing his hand on Karma's shoulder. Karma immediately turned around, distancing herself from her enemy.

 _''_ No need to be so polite, ya gotta tell me what he's missing _''_ He smiled, trying to close the gap. Karma instinctively murmured a few spells, her eyes glowing out of concentration. She felt the energy course through her body as she did so, focusing the raw power to her fingertips as she unleashed a ball of light towards Draven.

His eyes were almost turning red out of the excitement he felt. He wanted to see her fear, to taste her agony, he was _desperate_ for her surrender; he wanted every single bit of it.

 _Karma knew by then that Seran was telling the truth. She had no time to waste._

* * *

 **Soooooo yea I hope you guys enjoyed the 2 chapters in one day part! I would love to hear opinions and pointers! Even requests and ideas are fine!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Here I am with chapter 4! Enjoy, and review your thoughts so far!**

* * *

 **Chapter 4**

 _His eyes were almost turning red out of the excitement he felt. He wanted to see her fear, to taste her agony, he was desperate for her surrender; he wanted every single bit of it._

 _Karma knew by then that Seran was telling the truth. She had no time to waste._

Draven was showing an expression Karma had never seen before; pure _insanity_. He tumbled away from the ball of light, his skilled hands gripping his axes tightly as he spun around to throw one towards her. Karma snapped out of her trance just to move away in time, remembering the way Draven fought.

'' Don't move away this time kitten!'' Draven shouted as his laugh echoed throughout the garden. As he reclaimed the thrown axe, he positioned himself in order to attack again. Karma whispered a few words, her energy concentrating on her feet this time. She knew that dodging his attacks would tire her out, she had to focus on gathering enough energy in order to blast him away in one go.

The fight went on, Karma dodged, fired a few energy balls, which Draven dodged with ease. She wanted to lower his guard in order to get him good, but he started to notice her strategy.

''You think you can run forever?'' He murmured to himself, his smile growing bigger as he unleashed his special move; Whirling Death. A move that made the Noxian crowd go wild when it caught the sentenced criminals, yet this time there was no audience to applaud for him. He spun the axes, throwing them over the ground with a loud growl as he watched Karma's expression turn stern. She had to dodge it, but it was nearly too late; she had underestimated Draven's bloodlust.  
But she was not going to lose here, too much depended on her. She gathered all the energy she possessed and growled equally loud back to Draven.

Meanwhile inside the hotel the Noxians had noticed that the fight against Karma had already started. They rushed outside, Darius following them in a slower pace. He had known that Draven would go right for the Ionian Duchess, but he wondered whether that had been a bright plan. Swain had specified that he wanted to have her alive and well. She might have some good use to her as she was precious the Ionian people. In short; Darius could crumble their morale.

'' I can't believe it.. '' A few Noxian soldiers whispered as they arrived at the garden. Darius frowned slightly, wondering why they stopped walking. He pushed them aside, his eyes scanning the scenery. He spotted two figures, Karma on top of Draven, her hands glowing with energy as Draven desperately tried to push her off.

''Draven lost..? '' Another officer said as he slowly walked back when he saw Darius approaching the scene.

Karma could feel several eyes on her as she tightly gripped Draven's throat, the other hand threatening to fire an energy ball right through his head. She glanced to the side to see the terrified Noxians grouping.

'' Move an inch and I will make sure you can't even smile again'' she spat out as she looked at Draven's angered eyes. She was furious at him and the entire Noxian country. She was a fool to had trusted their proposals, a fool to have allowed these scum to enter her beautiful country, a fool to have endangered her homeland that she swore to protect. If she would go down, she was taking them all with her. No one would survive, but she would be content with that.

''Sir, there are no other Ionians except for Karma in this hotel..'' One of the officers reported to Darius, who still couldn't remove his green eyes from the scene before him. He was conflicted; if he would move, Karma wouldn't hesitate to kill his younger sibling. If he didn't move she might do exact same thing. He glanced at the officer, taking his report into his messy train of thoughts. This meant that Karma wasn't expecting anyone to back her up, the traitorous bastard Seran had informed her on time. She probably sent her officers away in order to organize the army.

'' _Kaira… Kiivit_ '' She murmured, her eyes glowing steadily. Draven's eyes widened as he could feel the intense energy radiate from her body. He couldn't believe that she had beat him, she possessed power that he had not seen before when he fought with her on the fields of justice. She was too powerful for him, yet he didn't want to admit that. He frowned and closed his eyes as he desperately tried to think up a plan. There was no way his pride allowed him to lose against some Ionian, this wouldn't be the way his perfect life would end.

''Seize her!'' Darius shouted, a hint of desperation was heard. He could've cared less about any of his supposed subordinates, but in this world of chaos and war the only one who stabilized his life was his little brother. When he saw Karma murmuring a line of spells, he knew what she was planning to do. She was saving up enough energy to blow up the whole place, including herself.

The Noxian soldiers and officers all ran towards Karma, their weapons in hand, but they didn't dare to go near her. If they stepped closer the risk of losing Draven's life would grow. Darius knew this was why his soldiers didn't seize her as he ordered. He bit the bottom of his lip as his frustration was evident. He had no time to lose. He walked towards her, axe in hand. He had to kill her quicker than that she could blast Draven's head off.

Suddenly, there was a rain of silver flying towards Karma's back. Daggers entered her body deepily, the glow of her eyes became less visible as did the energy surrounding her body. Her mouth opened slightly as she wanted to finish the spell she was casting, and so she did. She fired the ball of energy, yet Draven dodged this on time, so it hit his shoulder instead. He growled in pain as the burning sensations reached his muscles, the blood was leaking uncontrollably.

''Seems like I was just on time'' an amused voice entered the scene. _Katarina du Couteau_ appeared next to Darius' side. She sneered as she saw the hint of worry on his usual rugged features. Darius was surprised for a few seconds as he saw the red haired assassin. It seemed that Swain did send for help, even though Darius wasn't pleased that Swain called for the du Couteau's.

Karma had failed. She could feel her energy slowly fade out of her tired and wounded body. She fell forward, on top of Draven. He immediately pushed her away, his face turning ugly out of anger. He grabbed his axe from the ground and was attempting to finish her off.

'' Draven '' His elder brother's voice appeared next to him, his large hand stopping the axe from hitting Karma's body. He knew that his younger brother couldn't accept the humiliation the Duchess has brought to him, especially in front of the military men, it would take time for him to regain his usual character.

Karma's eyes met the grass she was laying on. She couldn't feel her back, perhaps the weapons they threw were poisonous, she had no clue. Her dry lips tasted of blood, something she wasn't really fond of. Her lips curled up slightly as she thought of her end. Even though she wasn't able to fulfill her duty of killing the Noxians in the hotel, she sure did enjoy the fear on their faces.

''Aiko.. Ionia lays in your hands.. '' She whispered softly, feeling the blood go through the cracks on her dried lips as she spoke. Darius looked at Karma's face-down body, he wondered whether she would live through Katarina's attack, or would she perish? He kneeled down and placed his gloved hand on her neck, earning a soft sigh from Karma. The cool glove eased the hot blood that was rushing through her veins.

''... Patch her up, and take her'' Darius ordered as he gave Karma one last look. Even though she almost took his brother away, she had earned his respect. She was able to sacrifice her own being for her country, no matter what stood in her way. She shared the same ambitions as he did, it felt ironic to him. But that didn't mean he was going to show her mercy, she was probably going to experience hell when she was brought to Noxus. Swain had obvious plans, or else he wouldn't want her alive.

''You got pretty banged up'' Katarina commented as she bandaged Draven's wound. She expected Draven to start bickering, or that he would angrily walk off, something he did often when he wasn't pleased with someone. Yet this time he just sat still, his expression was unreadable. Katarina decided that remaining silent would be the best plan. She had never seen him like this before.  
 _  
_

* * *

Aiko dried her tears as she sat on the back of her horse. The Ionian officers and lieutenants remained silent; they knew what had happened to Karma.

'' We will get our victory '' Aiko hissed under her breath, her eyes growing darker by the second. Karma had ordered them to remove themselves from the hotel the same night that Seran betrayed Noxus, in order to organize the army to defend the country. When Aiko asked why Karma wouldn't come with them, she said that someone was following her. If that someone noticed her disappearance, Noxus could launch an attack before Karma could even reach the capital.

Karma had bought them time, and Aiko put that to good use. She was able to inform the generals of the situation, and they had passed this information on to the smaller villages. She hoped that Karma would survive their cruelty, she would save the Duchess from their hands when the time was right. Right now she had to focus on protecting the country, just as Karma wanted.

* * *

 **Soo I hope you liked this chapter ! I might release another chapter this evening or a day later, depends on whether I'm gonna tryhard to platinum tonight or not! Please review and point out anything that looks wrong! Have fun!**


	5. Chapter 5

**So here I am with chapter 5, and I hope you guys will enjoy it! Reviews, requests.. All these things are welcome!**

* * *

 **Chapter 5**

''Sir, sorry to disturb you so late at night '' The military doctor entered the General's tent, his wrinkly hand positioning his glasses as he spoke. Darius glanced at the doctor, his hands skillfully cleaning his axe. The doctor wasn't surprised that the General was still awake, in fact, he had never seen Darius sleep in the 10 years he'd worked for the military. The doctor knew that he had great trust issues, which weren't misplaced; since the Noxian army wasn't immune to liars and backstabbers.

''Speak'' Darius answered, showing his interest in the matter. He knew that the doctor was going to report on the health of the Ionian Duchess. It had been four days since the capture of Karma and they had traveled throughout the mountains, approaching the Noxian fleet at the coast. Karma was still unconscious; the poison Katarina had used on her daggers were lethal, and the doctor had trouble trying to remove every single trace, since the antidote Katarina provided wasn't enough to cover the stab wounds.

''The lady is probably not going to make it '' the doctor lowered his voice, instinctively he was afraid that Darius was going to have an outburst, but there was none of that.

''Is there nothing you can do to ensure her survival? '' Darius asked, his eyes lit by the small fireplace in the middle of the tent. The doctor sighed and shook his head. Darius looked at the fire as he put down the wet rag he cleaned his weapon with. He had to have her survive somehow, but he didn't know anyone in the army that was able to cure an unknown poison. It was already a surprise to him that Katarina made an antidote.

''Take me to her'' Darius decided to look for himself. He wasn't trained in the art of medicine, nor could he perform any magic. He was talented in the art of ending lives though. Somehow the thought amused him.

When Darius arrived at the smaller tent, he ordered the soldiers to stand outside. You could never be too careful with a woman like Karma. She was known for her intelligence and tactics on the battlefield, she could even fake her own death if she wanted to. When he entered however, he could see her features being lit by the small candle next to her bed. She didn't look as fiercely as she did when he last saw her awake, she looked peaceful.

''She looks healthy'' Darius remarked as he sat down on a chair, his eyes not leaving her side for a second as he inspected her features. She was younger than he thought, the stories you could hear about Karma in Noxus made her seem like she was over fourty at least. She was often described as an evil witch that grasped power in Ionia by using black magic or portrayed as a demon who took the face of a young woman.

''Ridiculous'' he murmured to himself, catching the attention of the doctor.

'' Sir, as you can see, she is not waking up and her wounds are healing too slow''

'' Show me her wounds '' He ordered, but the doctor told him that her wounds had to be covered in order to keep infections and bacteria out. Darius frowned slightly, it sounded like a lame excuse in his head, he had always been stubborn. What if Karma was working together with the doctor? In the Noxian military there was no one you could trust.

Darius stood up and walked towards her. He leaned forward and gripped the blanket.

''Sir I wouldn't advise—'' The doctor reached out to Darius, but he had already pulled the blanket off, revealing the bare chest of Karma, a thick bandage was wrapped around her rib cage, covering the stab wounds on her back efficiently. Darius felt a sting of shame enter his mind as his eyes slightly widened at the sight. He quickly covered her with the blanket, and left the tent without a word, a frown settling on his features. It was then that he realized that the woman might not make it. The sides of her body were slowly becoming purple because of the poison. He always found poison to be a coward's weapon, one of the reasons why he despised assassins. He felt sorry for Karma's end; she would've been victorious if it wasn't for Katarina. There was no fair fight, there was nothing that gave Darius any pride. They had struck down a woman with a willpower so strong, not even the entirety of Noxus could make up for it. Was she born a Noxian, she would've been a precious asset to the country.

''Bro, don't tell me she is going to make it'' Draven spurted out, but Darius ignored his entire presence, his mind was consumed by the possibility of him failing his mission. Swain entrusted this task to him because he knew that Darius was capable of doing so. But right now, if Karma didn't make it, the entirety of Ionia would oppose against Noxus. Karma's death could be a reason for their unification; something that could be disastrous.

'' How is your shoulder '' Darius turned around, facing his younger sibling with a frown. Draven gulped as he saw the irritated expression on his elder brother's face. It often meant that he was being bothered by something. A Darius who is feeling bothered, is a Darius that has the worst mood in Runeterra.

''Going great, something like this is noth—''

''Cut it out, gather a few soldiers for me'' Darius ordered as he returned to his own tent, leaving a baffled Draven behind. Draven's shoulder was more or less healing but at a slower pace than usual. He couldn't help but wonder what kind of energy Karma had launched at him. He was even lucky to be alive right now. He sighed and turned around to face the small dark tent where Karma was held. He eyed the soldiers that stood in front of it as he walked in.

''S—Sir Draven'' The doctor turned around, holding a bloody rag in his hand. Draven eyed Karma, as she laid face down on the bed, her tattooed back laid wounded and bare. He couldn't help but cringe his nose at her sight. He absolutely _despised_ her, but a part of him felt an unknown feeling rise. It wasn't loathing, it wasn't longing, it was sympathy. Something Draven never felt for anyone, aside from his brother, before. He frowned, a furious expression was visible on his face for a few seconds. The woman in front him was the one who humiliated him, so why was he feeling anything positive towards the vixen?

''Disgusting… Disgusting!'' Draven shouted out loud, gaining the attention from the soldiers outside the tent. The two soldiers rushed in, but the doctor told them that everything was alright. Draven was still eyeing her, his eyes widened out of anger and his nose cringing at the very thought of her existence.

''Sir.. '' The doctor placed his hand on Draven's shoulder, in a way he was trying to calm the younger sibling down.

''Don't touch me.. '' Draven whispered, his eyes still focused on her. Every single cell in his body was screaming to mutilate her body, to detach her head from that slender neck, to cut open that lovely body of hers, to get rid of the itchy feeling inside of him. But he couldn't. He was unable to touch her, she was something that shouldn't exist in front of him.

* * *

A day later the officers gathered at the tent were Karma was kept to check on her health. Darius now realized that the Duchess might never wake up again. Her usual lush brown skin was pale, her lips were dry and cracked, a darker color was visible beneath her eyes. The woman that had received them with hospitality, was now growing cold in front of them. Darius wasn't planning on having her wounded at all; he simply wanted to capture her and keep her as healthy as possible. If Draven didn't rush outside, she wouldn't have been dying like this. He let a soft sigh escape his lips. His brother always had a tendency to rush things without thinking, one of the reasons why Darius forbade Draven from entering the military at all.

'' I've did what I could.. '' The tired doctor said. He pitied the woman in front of him, since the moment that she entered the tent he had hoped that she would pass away peacefully. He knew exactly what the Noxians could do to her in order to squeeze information out of her. He was amazed that her body survived days with the poison locked in her cells; she was a first that even survived Katarina's notorious poison. The antidote never worked correctly, since even Katarina wasn't sure what the poison contained. Her father had created it, and since then, it had passed down. It was also called the Night's Lover.

'' General, this might lead to complications in Ionia. We must prevent a possible unification at all costs!'' One of the officers said.

'' That won't be a problem. We can hire an Ionian village to disrupt the unification process; the dogs will do anything for some money and supposed honor'' Darius spat, his eyes locked onto her closed ones.

''As expected from the general, he always has a plan'' One of the officers complimented, his smile showing the decaying teeth in his mouth. Darius glanced at the man, his green eyes nearly penetrating the officer's mind, this caused the man to stop smiling.

''Furthermore, we will take care of the Ionians that managed to escape the negotiation, capture them. _Alive_. '' Darius gave one last glance at Karma before turning around, facing his officers.

'' But we are not sure where they went sir, is there any way for us to find out?''

'' Find the woman named Aiko, take her. She seems like an experienced figure in Karma's rebellion party, there ought to be some information on her'' Darius inhaled deeply. Perhaps it was time to appoint new officers who could do the thinking by themselves.

'' _No…._ '' A weak voice was heard by all of them. Darius stopped breathing momentarily before turning around. He could see the dark teary orbs staring back at him, dry lips that tried to form words. The doctor immediately pushed the men aside to tend to the woman.  
''S—She.. She made it!'' he exclaimed, his eyes opening widely, suddenly his fatigue faded away. He worked his skills and ordered for a soldier to get him more water. It was a miracle to the doctor. He had never seen someone recover their consciousness from the Night's Lover. She was the very first who survived the poison, triple the lethal dose.

Darius pulled a chair from the table and sat down. His eyes observing her as she coughed up some blood. She seemed to be in a terrible state; yet alive. The corner of his lips tilted upwards at the thought of her stubbornness. She was one of a kind. Even though she used magic, he wanted to fight her one day fair and square. She was rare in this world of corruption and betrayal.

''I want you gentlemen to leave right now, she needs her rest'' The doctor demanded. The officers left, but before Darius left the tent, he could once again hear her speak.

'' I _onia.. will never be yours.. I will not let you… Ionia.._ '' She whispered, nearly inaudible, a smirk was appearing on her face. Darius couldn't help but watch her as she slipped back into unconsciousness. He stood there for a few more moments before he let out a short chuckle and left the tent she laid in.

* * *

I would love to hear anything from you guys! Stay tuned !


	6. Chapter 6

**This is the longest chapter I've written for this story right now! I kinda felt motivated to do so. Well, enjoy and please review! I would love to hear your opinion about this all!**

* * *

 **Chapter 6**

 _He stood there for a few more moments before he let out a short chuckle and left the tent she laid in._

The Noxians camped for a while , waiting for Karma to regain her health. They couldn't risk anything; they were already lucky enough that she had survived the attack.

A few days had passed and Karma had been left alone by the Noxians, except for the occasional doctor visit. However, the soldiers did guard the tent, making sure that she wasn't able to leave.

Her tired eyes stared at the candlelight, the only source of light she was allowed to have. They didn't let her go outside, for obvious reasons. She sighed , running her fingers through her hair.

''… It's so greasy'' she murmured, slightly frowning. Here she was, proud leader of the Ionian rebellion, hoping that the enemy would at least grant her to take a quick bath in a pond nearby. The moment the doctor entered the tent for the daily checkup, she sat up.

'' I see that you're going through a swift recovery!'' He said with a smile. He had forged a comfortable bond with Karma over the days that he looked after her. She was intelligent, and had a very calm nature. She spoke of things that most Noxians wouldn't think of, she told him about certain philosophies that he never thought of. In short; he enjoyed her company.

'' I am, thanks to you'' She said with a smile and continued, '' I know that I currently am being held hostage, but I think it's time for me to take a bath''. The doctor's smile faded. He trusted her, but there was no way that any of the officers would allow her to.

'' I would love to give you permission, but I am afraid that this is outside of my power..'' He said with a faltering smile. Karma pouted slightly, the doctor had forbade her to bathe the first few days because of her wound, but right now the wound was sealed.

The doctor stayed silent for a little while, as he re-bandaged her closing wounds.

'' I could tell them that a bath is in order, to keep certain bacteria and infections out of the stitches? '' He said, his eyes gaining a mischievous glint as he proposed the idea. Karma smiled gratefully and thanked him. She couldn't believe a man like him was a Noxian at all, he reminded her of the monks back in her village.

The doctor went on his way to ask permission, but the officers denied the request, even if it would benefit her health.

'' No, just bring her a bucket and a sponge to wash her filthy body, the Ionian bitch doesn't deserve more than that '' One of the officers spat as he peeled an orange. The doctor sighed inaudibly as he moved on. He didn't dare to ask the general, but when he reminded himself of the grateful smile she flashed at him, he couldn't help but go.

'' Sir, I—if I may just have a moment of your time'' The doctor carefully entered the tent, where Darius was going through a few letters, his hand tightly gripping the feather he wrote with.

Darius turned around as he faced the doctor.

'' Speak ''

'' It is about the Ionian lady, she is making quite a recovery '' The doctor hurriedly reported.

'' .. Good ''

'' But, it would surely benefit her health if she could just take a bath in a pond here nearby, this would reduce the change of the stitches infecting you see? '' He explained. Even though he did use her wounds as an excuse, it was a valid one. The daily sponge bath she took wasn't good enough to keep bacteria away from the stitches. She hadn't seen daylight for more than a week now which wasn't healthy too. Darius simply stared at the man, he was unsure of how to answer. The reason sounded logical, but to let the the Duchess go outside the tent was another matter. If he allowed it, they might move on quicker, and taking chances on her health wouldn't be the best plan now. Because of her they had to extend their stay in Ionia which wasn't the plan at first.

'' I will allow it, however she will be accompanied by my brother and a few soldiers'' Darius sighed. He wasn't sure if Draven would be the best choice, but Darius himself couldn't trust anyone else in the camp. He himself was too busy with corresponding with Swain, and planning their attack on Ionia, to keep their hostage from running away.

The doctor thanked the general and went on his way to the tent Karma stayed in. The soldiers in front allowed him to enter.

'' Well, you can do as you wish'' The doctor said as he smiled. Karma's expression brightened up; she had no idea a simple bath and a bit of sunlight could make her feel better already. She was surprised that the Noxians allowed her to do so; especially after she nearly killed Draven. Were they still underestimating her power?

'' However.. There is a condition; You will be accompanied by the general's younger brother and a few soldiers'' he sighed. Karma's eye twitched at the idea. There was no way she was going to take a bath while a few filthy Noxians leered at her. She blinked a few times in disbelief. She wasn't even planning to escape the camp, that wouldn't be wise while she was recovering from her wounds. This meant that they weren't underestimating her. It was probably Darius that made the conditions since he only would trust his brother for this task.

''Fine'' Karma sighed , placing her cool hand against her forehead. It didn't matter if they saw her nude or not, she wanted to recover faster. If she did, then she would have a greater chance to escape the camp.

* * *

'' I'm not going to accompany that bitch '' Draven frowned as he gulped down some beer. The last time he saw her he snapped, and that was whilst she was sleeping. If he would face her while she was awake, he might even kill her this time. He fucking hated her.

'' I ain't some babysitter '' He added as he saw Darius' frown getting worse. He knew that his elder brother had a lot to do, but this was not Draven's style. Darius sighed as he placed his gloved hand against his forehead, closing his eyes out of irritation. Was there no one in his group right now that wasn't disobedient and foolish? He made a mental note to replace all of the officers in his army when he got back to Noxus.

'' Draven I didn't raise you to be some crybaby '' Darius spat out as he stood up from his chair. His harsh eyes showed the imposing position he had. Draven's eyes slanted slightly as he stared back. This time he really didn't want to do it, but to be called a crybaby by his brother was not something he was really fond of. Truth to be told; Draven honestly idolized his brother since he was a little kid. So the words from Darius always stung if they were negative, though Draven would never show it of course.

''Agh, fine'' Draven sighed out loud after a few moments of Darius' intense staring and silence. His brother always had a way to make Draven do what he wanted. Draven ran his hand through his messy hair and stood up, sipping the last few drops in the cup. He would need all the alcohol he could get; it was going to be troublesome.

An hour later Draven carelessly opened the tent from Karma, his expression wasn't showing his usual self-confidence. He was irritated and he would show that gladly to her. Karma looked up and saw him taking casual steps into her tent, towards her.

''Your wrists'' He said, his grey eyes sharply gazing at her. She rose a brow, not sure of what he wanted from her.

'' Excuse me ? ''

'' Are you retarded or somethin'? I'm asking for your wrists! '' he threw back. She could feel the hesitation in his energy as he stood in front of her. He wasn't masking his personality this time like he did back at the hotel. He was just showing his true feelings towards her. She silently complied, raising her arms and showing him her wrists. Draven clasped the handcuffs around them, feeling slightly uncomfortable by her penetrating stare. It always felt like she had the upper hand, it was as if she knew what he was thinking and feeling of. It was then that he noticed that a small smile was playing on her lips. Was she actually enjoying this?

He took her outside, pulling her wrist harshly as he did so. She could feel the light penetrate her eyelids; she hadn't seen the sun in days, only occasionally if someone opened her tent. She didn't realize how much she had missed it. She tried to slow her step in order to enjoy the light as much as possible, but Draven didn't let her do so. The other soldiers stood behind them as they silently followed them into the woods. They had stopped at a small waterfall. Karma sighed when they finally stopped walking; Draven had pulled her through the woods way too harshly for no reason at all.

''Well? What are you waiting for, go bath'' Draven said impatiently as he pointed at the water.

She had to admit; she felt uncomfortable while he stood there, watching her as a hawk. However, nudity wasn't a big deal to her, it was part of nature after all. She looked back at him and noticed that the other soldiers were nowhere to be seen.

''Where is the rest? '' She asked as she undid the ribbon in her hair. Draven did not answer, he simply kept on staring. She decided that it was futile to question the annoyed younger sibling, thus she started to unbutton the shirt she had lent from the doctor. The white blouse gracefully slid down her bronzed shoulders, showing the bandaged wounds on her back and the mint green tattoo's that swirled and curled across her entire body. She sighed as the cuffs nearly made it impossible for her to undo her pants. She was lucky enough that he cuffed her on the front, and not the back, making the job somewhat easier.

Draven watched her. He felt uncomfortable as several thoughts roamed by his mind. He averted his gaze, his eyes trying to focus on something else. He felt like he wasn't allowed to watch her; as if she was something sacred. He quickly decided to re-focus his mind on important matters.

Karma had one single problem. She was nude, and handcuffed, and wanted to bathe but she couldn't remove the bandage around her torso. The doctor had told her that she wasn't allowed to remove them, but Karma knew better. Her energy could make the water give healing properties, which would quicken the process of the stitches. She needed to remove the cuffs or she simply needed someone to undo the tight knot on her back. She glanced at Draven, their eyes met.

''Could you lend me a hand? I can't undo the bandages'' She simply asked. Draven felt disgusted by the idea of having to help the woman, but he wanted to get over with it. He silently walked towards her, his heartbeat was quickening. He let out an irritated grunt as he removed the glove from his hand with his teeth, his hands quickly undoing the bandages. His eyes met the ugly stitches on her back. He stood silent for a moment, bandages in hand, as his ungloved hand lightly trailed along the neat and tight stitches on her back. He couldn't understand what he was doing, but his body moved before he could even think. His fingers felt the shudder that went through her spine as she turned around; her eyes looked shocked. Draven's mouth slightly opened, but he couldn't say a word as he saw her expression.

''Thanks for your help'' She quickly said , as she walked away, quickly entering the water. She felt her heartbeat go out of control, Karma clearly did not expect that. Luckily the cool water that surrounded her body, made her relax after a while. She concentrated and meditated for a few minutes as the water started to heal the wounds on her back slowly. She closed her eyes as she thought of her country, and the pond she was swimming in.

''This might be the last time that I can enjoy Ionia's beauty'' She whispered, her eyes still closed. She was sitting in the shallow water, her bottom sitting on the sand. She couldn't swim with the handcuffs of course, but the way her body was enveloped by the coolness made her mood better. The warm sunrays were lightening up her face, and her brown skin seemed to glow in the sunlight.

Draven sat down as he watched her relax. He had to get it together, she was doing something to him that he did not want to happen. He looked down at his ungloved hand, still feeling the soft stitched skin on his fingertips. He frowned at the thought, at the entire situation. If it wasn't for his brother, he wouldn't have come to Ionia at all.

''Damn you bro.. She's getting to me'' Draven said, placing his face in his sweaty hand palms. He was getting sick of himself and his thoughts and the feelings that arose whenever he saw the Ionian Duchess. He was humiliated for fuck's sake, so how did he even find her remotely agreeable?

'' Are you.. alright?'' A soft voice suddenly came near him, which made his breath hitch for a second. He looked up, his silver eyes met darker ones.

''You dare ask me if I'm alright? Learn your place'' He answered as he stood up, avoiding her gaze. She had redressed, yet she was still dripping wet. He had been an idiot to not bring something for her to dry up with, but right now that was the least of his concerns. He grabbed her wrist and took her away from the waterfall. He noticed her hesitated steps, her eyes looking back at the beautiful waterfall, but he wasn't going to stop for her.

''Faster'' He demanded, his eyes focusing on the path in front of him.

* * *

'' He did what? '' Darius asked, his eyes still focused on the paperwork in front of him. The soldier's voice trembled as he spoke. He told his general that Draven had sent the soldiers away, and that Karma and Draven arrived together later than planned. Darius stopped writing, his eyes focusing on the soldier.

''What are you implying?'' He asked as he stood up, his voice calm yet his expression at the verge of anger.

''N—Nothing sir, I just thought of it as strange!'' The soldier nearly cried out. He was a rookie, so he wanted to leave a good impression on the general by providing him any kind of information he needed. But from the looks of it, giving the general information regarding his own brother was a foolish mistake on his behalf.

Darius sent the soldier away without as much of a word. He didn't think much of Draven's action, but he wondered why he would even bother sending them away. Knowing Draven they probably offended him in some way, Darius smiled lightly when he thought of his younger brother getting angry over a small issue. It was typical him.

In the evening Darius decided to walk around the camp, getting a breather from all the paperwork he hated doing. Darius was a man who dutifully fulfilled all his tasks, but he wasn't made for paperwork. The adrenaline rush of battle, the stench of decaying bodies, that was his home. He couldn't wait to fight Ionia; he had heard that there were a lot of experienced fighters gathered across the land. On the fields of supposed Justice he had already met a few he'd love to fight, making Karma a new addition to that list.

When he walked by her tent, he noticed the two usually stationed soldiers to be nowhere in sight. His breath fell for a moment; had she escaped? He steadily walked towards the tent and opened it, revealing the two soldiers sitting on the floor next to a smiling Karma. He relaxed slightly, but not enough to forgive their actions. The two soldiers immediately stood up, saluting their general, but Darius took none of that.  
'' How dare you disobey me..'' He glared dangerously at the two of them, his axe in hand as they took this outside. The soldiers apologized feverishly, afraid of the consequences.

'' S—Sir, we were simply having a conversation, we apologize if we did anything to offend you..'' One of the soldiers plead. Darius hated one thing: disobedience. He balled his fist, ready to discipline the soldier, but was stopped when Karma revealed herself outside of the tent. Darius immediately felt his blood rush, angered by the soldiers, but even worse by Karma's self-confident expression as she walked outside.

''Go back in woman'' He warned her, a red glint appearing in his usually clear eyes.

'' It was not their fault, I simply asked them to tell me some stories about their military lives '' She said, unshaken by his heavy aura. Darius had a moment of silence before he walked towards her, his eyes glancing at the two trembling soldiers one last time.

''Scurry, weaklings..'' The soldiers immediately left the scene as Darius told them to. He was left with the exotic Duchess in front of him. He immediately grasped her neck tightly, pushing her back into the tent as he followed. Her hands reached for her neck as she tried to undo his tight grasp out of reflex.

'' This is the first and final warning, you are a _hostage_ , not a guest..'' He hissed, pushing his heavy armored body on top of her on the small bed, his hand still clasped around her slender neck. Her eyes were not wavering, even though the lack of air was getting to her. He was trying to look for any signs of fear or distress, but he couldn't find any. She slightly moved underneath his weight and removed her hands from her neck since she gave up on trying to remove the tight grasp of his hands. She instead placed it around his _own_ neck. His grasp weakened slightly, wondering what she was trying to do since she didn't put any pressure to it.

'' It would've been great if I shared the same physical power as you did, Darius '' She replied, a tone of envy attached. The way she spoke his name sounded so casual to him; as if they were friends. It slightly annoyed him that she did not feel any fear towards him. He was silent, his eyes trying to understand what she was trying to say. A few seconds passed, and Karma's hands were still around his own neck, just as his were on hers. He was wondering where she was going with it.

'' You know, those two soldiers praised you a lot '' She started, her hands sliding off his neck. He slowly removed his hands as well, lifting himself off her body as he stood up, looking down at her. She laid on her bed still, her inky hair spread on the white blanket beneath her.

'' There is no need for you to be harsh on them'' She said, her eyes looking at the candle next to her. He stood there, silent for a while before he spoke again.

'' Disobedience.. Is not acceptable'' He looked at the axe that he left on the floor. He knew how harsh betrayal could be on the battlefield. Your allies were expected to back you up, and if you couldn't even expect that, then that would lead to terrible losses, Darius has experienced plenty of that before he split the previous general in two. She sat up on the bed, her hand massaging the red marks on her neck that Darius left behind.

'' No one will trust someone who oppresses others by fear '' She said, her head tilting slightly as if she was teaching a child the alphabet. It was obvious to her, but Darius' lips slightly tilted downwards as he noticed the way she spoke to him. He knew that physical threats meant nothing to her; but he really wanted to harm her right now.

''.. We will leave to Noxus tomorrow, it will be a long way so go to sleep '' He said, his back facing her as he decided to leave the tent, before she could infuriate him more.

'' Thanks for your concern ''

'' I'm not concerned '' He said with a louder voice, but when he turned around he could see her smile cheekily. She was teasing him. Was she out of her mind?

'' Why are you smiling in this situation ? '' He wondered. Her smile faltered. The reason why she was relaxed right now as because of the lessons her elders had taught her. The enemy is human too; and each human has their own flaws, but they also have great sides to them. The first week she stayed in the Noxian camp, she could murder anyone who would even approach her, but when she saw the Noxian doctor caring for her, she realized that this wasn't the way she was raised to be.

She had decided to take a third path, a path that would combine the traditional and new ways of Ionia. But how could she be a leader if she would just stare angrily at her enemies? If she couldn't understand the way they were thinking, she would never become the leader Ionia deserved.

'' Because I'm able to smile'' she simply answered. He frowned in confusion before he left without a word. When she was captured, she was furious, but right now she was calm, eerily so. No fear, no hate, nothing negative was showing on her face. Was she confident in her people? Or was she planning a grand escape? Darius unconsciously placed one hand on his neck, still feeling her small hands on the sides of his neck.

 _He had to be careful; perhaps the Noxian rumors were true, she was a witch._

* * *

 **Oh oh; the Ionian witch. Draven's feeling complicated and Darius is starting to understand how Karma was able to become such a leading figure in Ionia.**

 _How do the two 'gentlemen' feel about her?_

 **Darius:** Her inner-strength, I admit, is quite commendable. Yet her country is nothing but a pesky fleabite for Noxus.

 **Draven:** I want to go back to Noxus, I hate this stupid country, and I hate that stupid woman. Draven is too good for this fanfiction. -strokes mustache-

 **Stay tuned!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Sorry; it took me a while to write this chapter. I had a lot of other stuff to do, but here I am at last!**

* * *

 **Chapter 7**

'' Sir! There has been a report from general Darius!'' A tired looking soldier entered the room. He had traveled from Ionia to Noxus the day Karma had been captured. Since then two weeks had passed and he had finally reached Noxus in time to report the situation. Swain carefully listened as he faced the large window next to him. Underneath the scarf that hid his scarred mouth, he was smirking; everything was going according to plan.

''However, they're later than usual, are they not, boy?'' he turned around as his piercing red eyes questioned the young soldier. The soldier stiffened even though the question itself was harmless.

''Y—Yes, the Ionian Duchess nearly died due to poisoning of the daggers she was struck with, so they had to set camp in order for her to recover'' He answered. When Swain seemed content with the answer, the soldier exhaled deeply. The soldier also added that the general and his troops would arrive in the Noxian mainland within a few days. Everything should go according to plan since his troops suffered no casualties in Ionia.

When the soldier left the room, Swain sat down at his dark wooden desk. He had been waiting years for the moment to capture Ionia and the moment was finally there. A few years ago, when Noxus had invaded Ionia, the previous grand general had ordered Swain to stay put inside of Noxus, even though he was praised as the master tactician by the entirety of Noxus.  
However everything had changed within these years; the Black Rose made sure the previous grand general disappeared without a trace. The thought itself replaced the usual measuring gaze with an amused one.

'' Time passes by quite quickly, don't you think so too, Beatrice? '' He turned his face sideways, facing the bird on his shoulder. When the bird tilted its head in confusion Swain sighed, raising his hand in order to softly scratch the neck of Beatrice. 

* * *

'' We've arrived in Noxus '' Darius announced to the ship's crew, his small troops and officers. They were all in high spirits since the unplanned extension of their stay because of Karma had made most of them feel nervous about the whole ordeal.

'' Man, no more dry brittle bread, no more raisins and no more watered down alcohol! Hook me up to the first high class restaurant we see'' Draven said with a gigantic grin. He jumped off the ship as it arrived at the docks. He stretched his limbs and combed his hair with his fingers, you know, in case someone saw him.

'' We're not done yet, Draven '' Darius said, slightly amused at the way his younger sibling behaved. Draven pouted slightly; he truly wanted to go back to his comfortable home, enjoy a long and luxurious bath, and after that a nice visit to the brothel for some extra loving. A few minutes later, the soldiers started unloading the ship. At last two soldiers nearly dragged the handcuffed Karma off the ship. Draven turned around and felt his heart stop for just a second. The last time he had seen Karma was before they locked her up beneath the ship, which was a week ago.

When they took her down, she looked fine to Draven, but right now she looked skinny. It was as if she hadn't eaten properly for days. The two soldiers pushed her down her knees, gaining a frustrated growl from Karma as they roughly pulled a black sack over her head, tightening it around her neck, just enough for her to keep breathing. Draven could hear her roughly coughing.

Draven was speechless. His eyes were unable to leave the kneeling figure of Karma. Darius looked at the scene, and then at the expression on Draven's face. He noticed the frown, which indicated that he was against the way the soldiers treated the Duchess.

''… That way she won't be able to memorize the route we'll take '' Darius said stoically.

''.. I didn't ask for an explanation, nor do I care for one'' Draven turned around, heading for the streets already. He yawned loudly as he turned around, trying to show his elder brother that he truly didn't care about the hostage in front of him. He wasn't planning on telling his brother what kind of complicated mess he had become on the trip to Ionia.

Darius kept silent. His calculating green eyes observed as his younger brother frowned at the scene in front of him. Darius wouldn't say that he was surprised by Draven's behavior in particular; since he knew that his brother had a softer side to him, since he was a kid. However, the fact that Draven felt bothered by Karma's imprisonment made the whole thing a bigger concern.

Karma could feel her body being lift up, and thrown into some kind of wooden carriage. She closed her eyes, hoping that the pain on her hip would subdue quickly if she managed to focus her mind on something else. She was in a terrible state; not mentally, but physically. She had already made up her mind that when she'd leave her beautiful home country, she'd stay strong.

She laid on her side, trying to find a comfortable position. Her cuffed wrists were on her back this time, her shoulders starting to ache as they were tightly pulled back. It didn't help of course when her scarcely clothed body was starting to get thinly covered by snowflakes. She breathed in slowly, as the sack over her head was starting to make her feel dizzy. She had no idea how long she was going to stay in the carriage, but right now she knew that this travel was going to be a smooth ride compared to everything that was awaiting her in the capital of Noxus.

Two days of traveling had passed and they had finally reached the gates of the capital. Karma was sitting in the corner of the carriage, still handcuffed but fully clothed. She guessed that they couldn't let her catch a cold since she was already in a weak state. Her dark eyes had not seen the daylight for 2 and a half day. She was fed in the night where she couldn't observe her surroundings. She hadn't said a word to anyone, nor did anyone speak to her.

'' Take her with you and follow '' a rough voice commanded, obviously Darius'. The soldiers obeyed, roughly dragging Karma off the carriage, following their general. She noticed the area change around her; they were taking her inside a castle of some sorts. She could hear the hollow echoes of their footsteps, and a damp smell. They were taking her underground, probably to a prison, or a dungeon.

After a few minutes of walking she could hear the jingling of keys, a lock opening and the sound of metal creaking. She was right; it was a jail.

A large hand was placed on the top of her hand, pulling the black sack from her head. Her dark eyes found comfort in the low amount of light that was available. She saw a few fire torches alongside the wall, but that was that.

Darius looked down at Karma's tired face. There were visible dark circles underneath her eyes, and her lips were cracked because of the winter's cold. However, the strength of her gaze had not changed. A small smirk was playing on his lips, he had to admit that he was quite amused, she was a tough one to crack. Yet this smirk did not last long.

'' Are you truly that loyal to Noxus, that you would dishonorably take a hostage in order to defeat an enemy? I did not expect you to be so low'' Her words felt like sharpened daggers coated in poison. Her expression remained the same, while his changed for the worse. A scowl appeared on his face, clenching his teeth. A side of him was recognizing truth in her words, another side wanted to avenge his tainted pride. He stepped forward, towering over her as his eyes turned to her.

'' You better hold your tongue, woman'' His scowl worsened as he spat out the words. Karma remained unfazed, her dark eyes merely feeling sorry for the way he tried to protect is pride.

'' I only made one mistake, and that was trusting your pride and honor '' She continued. This time she was not trying to anger him, she was speaking the truth. She had trusted that Darius wasn't low enough to go for hostages, but this entire fiasco had disproved her thoughts entirely. In fact; as long as it was for the good of Noxus, Darius would agree with any method Swain would put forth.

Darius' scowl faltered as he saw a sincere disappointed expression on her tired face. His eyes widened for a second before he turned on his heel, sliding the jail's door in order to leave. Before he left, he stopped in his step.

'' I… did it for my country '' He said, a sincere tone was attached to his words. He turned his face to the side instead of looking at her directly as he informed her of the meeting she would have with Swain the day after. He left as soon as he did so. The woman infuriated him every time she even opened her mouth. Darius would not admit to himself that the words she had said to him, actually hit home. Often he disapproved of Swain's cowardly methods, but since it was for the good of Noxus, he'd usually agree with them. Swain always had one way or another to make something succeed.

'' Damn her.. '' He said as he walked through the prison halls, his usual arrogance returning to him. He would make sure that she'd regret speaking to him like a child.

* * *

The next day Karma could hear several footsteps approaching her jail. She sat up on the small bed as she ran her hand through her messy hair. Darius had told her that Swain would come in order to go over a few things, he probably wanted to see her break but Karma would never give him the satisfaction to witness her downfall.

'' Still looking as beautiful as ever I see '' A tall shady figure slowly entered the jail. She could hear the light tap of the cane every time the figure took a step.

'' Swain.. '' She growled, standing up as her dark eyes lightened up. A few soldiers perceived this as a threat, and immediately tackled her to the ground. Darius had entered the jail as well by then, his eyes unfazed at the scene before him.

'' Careful now, we wouldn't want her to break, do we? '' He said, a sickening sweet smile appeared behind his scarf, his eyes slanting as he did so. The soldiers muttered an apology and both of them grabbed an arm, in order to raise her in front of the Master Tactician. Swain's smile faded away as he lifted her chin with his cane.

'' Mm.. Truly fascinating '' He whispered, his red eyes taking in the glare she gave him. He cocked his head to the side. He was silent as Karma looked away from his glare, trying to contain the urge to blast him away with her energy. Swain lowered his cane and ordered the soldiers to let go of her arms. She fell to the ground, her knees felt weak. She had not eaten anything for two days straight and even before that she had barely ate, even sleep couldn't help her now. She bit her bottom lip as her eyes quickly passed Darius', wondering why a prideful person like him was following a person like Swain.

'' I've watched you for a while, Duchess, or should I call you Karma? It's such a nice name! '' He looked down at her, a sadistic glint was visible in his fiery red eyes.

'' Don't you dare speak my name '' She spat out. Swain immediately reacted by swatting her cheek with his wooden cane, but her stare continued. A red mark started appearing on her cheek. Swain's measuring gaze returned to him as he walked a circle around her fallen figure, trying to think up a plan in order to break the woman. She was the core of the Ionian rebellion, and as long as she stood strong, they wouldn't give up. Torturing wasn't his cup of tea when it came to valuable assets like Karma, but seeing how stubborn the woman can be he had no choice.

'' Take her _there_ , and make her speak '' Swain said as he looked at his soldiers, and then at the general who leaned against the wall. Darius gave a nod in order to reassure Swain that the order would be executed.

When Swain left the jail, so did most of the soldiers. The room was silent.

'' You think torturing me will make me speak? '' She broke the silence. She closed her eyes as she crawled to the wall in order to gain support for her back. Darius silently observed her. He knew that torturing her would bring nothing but wasted time, and he was sure Swain knew that this wouldn't work as well. So why would he order something like this? What was Swain planning with her?

'' Go on, torture me! '' She shouted as she tried to stand up. He could see her shivering as the cold wind swept through the jail. She tried to stay strong, but her cuffed wrists on her back where blocking a fair amount of blood to her hands, causing her to lose the sense of touch in her fingertips.  
After another long moment of silence she slid back down the wall, breathing heavily as her energy was seeping out. The jail she was housed in was freezing. The only fire that was close to her was the one outside of her jail, which only provided a small source of light, instead of the warmth she yearned for.

Darius watched her small frame resisting the cold, her eyes trying to fight the sleep she so desperately wanted. His usual arrogant glare was fading as he walked towards her. He unclipped the thick red cape from his armor as he threw it over her, his eyes unwilling to meet her questioning expression.

'' I don't need this '' She spat out as she angrily shook her body as she could not use her hands to remove the deep red cape. She would rather die than accept any kind of false pity from him. She was a fool to think that the man had any sense of pride or honor. He ended up being the same coward the other Noxians were. She was a fool to think otherwise.

Darius frowned as he picked up his cape, and kneeled beside her, forcibly wrapping it around her frame. She started to resist but he wouldn't have any of that. She started to remind him of his younger brother, he was also stubborn when it came to things like this.

'' This troublesome woman.. Take it and survive if you want to fight for your country! '' he growled, pushing her sitting form against the wall. Karma was silent. Her eyes had widened at his unusual outburst, her mouth opened slightly. Darius realized that what he was doing wasn't the best approach. After a while of silence her eyes slanted slightly, as her sight started to become blurry. She leaned her head against the wall, as she felt the fatigue wash over her. Darius' gloved hand cupped her cheek as he tried to understand what was going on. He could see her eyes tearing up, a few tears rolling down her cheek as she closed them. He could feel the strength of her body rapidly decrease.

She knew he was right. She had to set her pride aside, and think of the people who are waiting for her return. At the thoughts of her warm homeland, she slipped into unconsciousness.

''Just how can she fall asleep while the enemy is right in front of her.. '' He wondered, his hand still cupping her face. He wouldn't admit to it, but she seemed rather agreeable to him when she was resting. He sighed deeply, wondering why he was stuck with a troublesome woman like her. Never had he thought that the Duchess of Ionia could be this childish when it came to her pride. He placed his hands on her shoulders as he pushed her into his arms, trying to remove the handcuffs on her wrists behind her back. When he had removed the handcuffs, he tried to push her out of his arms, but couldn't. She automatically rested her cheek against his chest, causing him to feel slightly warmer than usual. She sighed softly as she felt the warmth around her.

This was dangerous. He could feel his blood run through his limbs as he she was resting against his armored chest. She had not slept well since they left Ionia, over a week ago. She had not eaten, but did not complain. She was freezing, but did not ask for anything.

'' Why am I doing this.. '' He thought as his eyes focused themselves on Karma's figure that snugly fit in his arms. He tried to convince himself that this was part of his duty; he wouldn't want her to freeze over. If they would lose Karma, they'd lose the entire fight against a unified Ionia.

His heart couldn't deny the small sting he felt when he heard her breathing softly. At the feeling he immediately lifted her up and placed her on the bed, covering her with his cape and the thin blanket the jailers had provided.

Without looking back he left the jail, from tomorrow on he wouldn't show her any act of kindness. He had an order from Swain, and he would make sure that he would execute it.

* * *

Draven thoroughly enjoyed the warm liquor he had prepared at his home. He was happy to be back in Noxus, but his thoughts weren't recovering as he had expected they would.

He downed the drink in front of him, ignoring the burning sensation in his throat. His silver eyes were focused on the candle in front of him. He placed the empty glass on the table, as his ungloved hand hovered above the candle. His mouth slightly opened as he lowered his hand, feeling the fire tingle on the palm of his hand.

'' .. Like her'' He whispered as his eyes softened at the small fire that danced around the candle wick.

She was vulnerable, in the hands of Noxus, prepared to be played in a game of politics. An unfortunate chess piece that was going to be abused and broken just to protect the non-existent Queen.

He wet his thumb with his tongue as he extinguished the small candle light. He knew that just like that; Karma would disappear.

Darkness and silence filled the room he was sitting in. He had not even bothered to light the fireplace. For a while he sat there, listening to the rain outside. He was remembering the way she had smiled at him, when he had arrived in Ionia; before he became the mad wreck he was now. She had trusted them; her chocolate colored eyes had convinced Draven of the fact. They had known her from the League, but he was the only Noxian who had actually tried and converse with her, even though the topics were slightly less interesting.

The guilt was piling up in Draven's scorched heart. The trusting eyes, the smile, the carefree laugh while they all shared dinner back in Ionia.

''Stop.. '' He whispered as he closed his eyes, the alcohol was getting the better of him. This wasn't like him. The woman was planning to annihilate Noxus sooner or later anyway, so why feel bad for her?

His eyes widened as he heard the door open. His brother was home.

'' Why is it so dark here? '' Darius sighed out loud. His little brother was a lazy drag to live with; but he wouldn't wish for it to be any other way.

Draven stood up and walked to his brother, a big smile appearing on his face as he half-hugged his brother. Darius scowled as he smelled the alcohol on Draven's breath.

'' Don't tell me you're drunk, again? '' He sighed deeply dragging his brother over to the couch.

'' Darius '' Draven said in a serious tone, as he laid on the leather couch, his eyes staring at the ceiling. Darius sent a short 'hm' his way, as he lighted the fireplace.

'' What is going to happen to her '' He asked, his silver eyes squinting, the alcohol reducing the quality of his eyesight.

'' She will be of great use to Noxus '' Darius answered as he turned around to face his sibling, kneeling next to the fireplace.

'' Will they torture her? ''

'' A custom for every hostage that had ever landed in Noxus, yes '' Darius answered, he clenched his fists at the sight of Draven. Darius knew that his brother was drunk; but the vulnerability in his expression worried him no less.

'' Go to sleep Draven '' Darius stood up after a while, walking to the bathroom In order to wash up.

* * *

Darius sighed as he felt the warm water envelop his tired body as he stepped into the bath. His thoughts were taking a toll on him; why didn't he order for the jailers to torture her right away? She was at her most vulnerable state, the chance would've been higher for success.

He looked at the fog that was forming because of the heat in the bathroom. It was reminding him of the small warm frame he held this afternoon. The soft dark hair and the long lashes that-

Darius angrily hit the wall next to the bath with his clenched fist.

From the first time he saw her; he knew she was going to be trouble. He would send her to the torture chamber tomorrow; without any hesitation. 

* * *

So; I hope you guys are liking it so far, please review and tell me what you like or what could improve, I would love to hear it!


	8. Chapter 8

**Sorry; it took me a while to write this chapter. Christmas new year and all that stuff! Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

 **Chapter 8**

A few hooded figures entered Karma's jail. They nearly ripped the blanket apart as they tore it from her wrapped body. Their hands roughly grabbed her hair and arms , dragging her half-asleep state over the floor as she growled out of anger. One of the men had hit her across the face when she spat out a few vulgar words. She felt her teeth hit her lip, blood started to trickle down her chin. She resisted, not understanding what was going on. One of the hooded fellows hit her hard against back of her head. Everything went black.

* * *

'' General, what a delight to see you here '' Swain remarked as he stirred his cup of tea. Darius' eyes did not waver in front of the smiling Master Tactician.

'' I have ordered the jailers to send her to the torture chambers '' Darius reported.

'' Mm.. I can see that you disagree with my methods, General. Is that not right? '' Swain spoke after a few silent moments. He raised the cup to his lips, his crimson eyes awaiting for the General to answer to his observation.

'' It is not that I disagree with the customs, it is that I don't see any use to torturing a woman whose stubbornness is known across the world '' Darius answered without much emotion. It was known that Karma was a strong woman, torturing would be a waste of valuable time.

'' I like you General, you've always been the one who questioned orders instead of following them like a fool. I will explain to you what will happen from now on; take a seat '' Swain said as he sat behind his desk, motioning for Darius to sit across of him.

Once seated Swain started to explain the plan to Darius. Swain told him about the person who would impersonate Karma for the hostage exchange; called Le Blanc. Darius knew her of course, she was a close acquaintance of Swain, and he had met her on the Rift as well in Noxus.

'' Ionia would surely be willing to receive their leader back; in exchange for a portion of their lands. We are still negotiating on the matter, but Noxus' requirements shall be fulfilled when they understand that their leader's life is at stake. When they receive the fake Karma, we will receive our part of the Ionian land as they have promised us. From within Ionia, we can conquer the rest of Ionia while Le Blanc is gathering the military information from within their territory, disguised as their leader '' Swain continued to explain.

Darius shifted uncomfortably in his seat. The plan Swain laid out, was without a doubt a master plan. However a certain thought was starting to eat at his mind.

'' What will happen to the real Duchess? '' Darius finally spoke.

'' Oh; we won't be needing her for long. The reason I sent her to the torture chambers is because I want to see the famous stubborn woman break '' He said with a carefree smile.

'' Your part in this is vital, General, I trust that you have no objections to this plan? '' Swain continued as he look at the uncomfortable look on Darius' face.

'' …None sir '' 

* * *

When Darius reached the hallway of the great Noxian castle, a familiar face looked at him.

'' Oh; there we have Swain's lapdog '' A smooth, low voice teased.

'' Vladimir.. '' Darius scowled. If there was someone he didn't want to see, then it was the Hemomancer in front of him.

'' I heard you have caught a new kitten '' He said, leaning his back against the stone wall. Vladimir had visited Swain before Darius had a meeting with him. He had heard about the Ionian woman that was taken hostage by the general.

'' What was her name... Karma? '' He continued, his white eyes slanting in enjoyment.

'' You can't lay your hands on the woman '' Darius answered, his glare intensifying with the second. Vladimir's smile grew bigger as Darius warned him.

'' I heard that the torturers are having a great time with her, I wonder if they could spare me a limb or two. I always wondered how the blood of a woman like her tasted '' He sneered. He loved angering the General, however this time something seemed different. Darius was the one who smirked, his green eyes leaving Vladimir's white ones.

'' I wonder if you can '' Darius answered as he walked past Vladimir. 

* * *

'' Taken away? '' Draven repeated the words one of the jailers had spoken to him.

'' Yes sir, the Duchess has been taken to the chambers ''

Draven unconsciously bit his bottom lip, his silver eyes looking at the stone wall next to him. He knew that she wasn't going to receive a good treatment, obviously, but why would she be tortured if she was supposed to be a precious hostage?

'' Is there anything I can do for you, sir? '' The jailer asked.

'' .. Bring her this basket, on orders of General Darius '' Draven lied as he handed a woven basket covered by a small blanket. If he didn't lie, the jailer would never comply. Draven had gone through tiring days. His thoughts weren't his own anymore, the exotic hostage had captured them entirely.

The jailer raised his eyebrow as he questioned Draven of its content, but hurriedly silenced himself when he saw the glare Draven gave him.

'' Certainly sir '' He answered, his eyes darted to the floor as he replied, his hands lightly trembling.

Draven left the underground prison, giving a last glance at its entrance. 

* * *

'' A basket? How cute '' Vladimir sneered as the jailer Draven had recently talked to, was trembling in front of the Hemomancer.

'' S—Sir, General Darius himself has ordered this to be delivered.. It would be unwise to—'' The jailer suffered a quick yet sharp punch against his jawline, hitting his head against the stone wall as he fell. A crimson liquid seeped through his hair, meandering down his face.

Vladimir's white eyes lingered on the red that found its way to the ground, his tongue hungrily wetting his lips. A few moments later he re-focused his attention to the basket. He threw the soft blue blanket off the basket and leaned forward to inspect the content.

'' Food, water, bandages, ointment and oh; how unsightly '' He murmured, his eyes caught the attention of a certain decorated hairclip. He held the clip between his thumb and index-finger, looking at the simple wooden clip, lotus flowers painted on the surface.

'' Scandalous '' He sneered as a few thoughts crossed his mind. According to the dying jailer next to him, the basket was to be delivered on the orders of Darius, meaning that this clip in there was a little gift from the hand of Noxus to the Duchess of Ionia. Vladimir's smirk grew as he returned the clip into the basket.

He had to pay the woman a visit if even Darius was smitten by her. Vladimir had seen her on the rift, but never outside of it. Come to think of it; he had never spoken to her. 

* * *

'' The usual? '' The bartender smiled at the tired General that sat across of him. Darius nodded as he propped his clenched fist against his cheek. A heavy sigh escaped his lips as his eyes observed the shiny glasses at the back of the bar. He had finished his duties for today, yet he was still wearing his usual armor. A few nasty glances were thrown his way, but disappeared soon enough when they met with his glare.

'' Oh? It's rare to see you here '' Katarina sat down next to him. Darius tiredly looked her way, his usual fierce look had dropped in front of the assassin. He didn't like her, nor did he find her even agreeable, but she was the only person he knew that shared the same straight-to-the-point personality.

'' What do you want '' Darius replied, nodding at the bartender who placed a heavy glass of beer in front of him. Katarina smirked as she saw him removing his gloves.

'' There is nothing in particular, just some small-talk with my favorite General '' She mused. Darius raised a brow, noticing the hint of sarcasm in her words. They were silent for a while, both sipping their drinks in silence. Katarina glanced sideways, her eyes tracing his sharp jawline. She never noticed how handsome his face was before. Perhaps the beer and the warm light in the bar were causing her to think like that.

'' So, why are you drinking alone on a Friday night? '' Katarina rose a brow as she faced him. Darius looked her way, a small smirk appearing on his face.

'' I'm not alone '' he said as he glanced at the drink in front of him, Katarina eyes widened in surprise, hearing Darius joke is something as rare as seeing snow in the Shurimian desert.

'' You never seemed like the type who would joke '' she said as she lifted the glass to her lips, her eyes slanting as she smiled.

'' Have my moments '' He said as took a sip from his glass as well.

'' So, how's the Lotus Flower doing? '' Katarina asked. She noticed the frown appearing on his face, his eyes slanting as he took the last sip from his glass. He didn't expect Katarina to inquire after the Ionian Duchess. He sat there, in silence as a few images of her visage passed by in his mind. He was wondering indeed; how was she doing? Did they leave her in her jail to rot? Did they leave her to bleed to death? Or did they…?

 _His mind pictured her on the floor, bruised and wounded as a few man were having their way with her._

 _'' I heard that the torturers are having a great time with her, I wonder if they could spare me a limb or two. I always wondered how the blood of a woman like her tasted ''_ Vladimir's words echoed through his mind. _  
_  
Darius sat frozen in his seat. Katarina frowned slightly, her eyes trying to read his expression. He wasn't reacting, and the grip he had on his glass could cause it to shatter any moment.

'' Darius ? '' Katarina slightly tilted her head as she placed her hand on his shoulder, but as soon as she did so he stood up, throwing a few coins on the wooden table, leaving the bar without a word, leaving a baffled Katarina behind. 

* * *

The sound of whiplashes echoed throughout the stone hallways while the smell of sweat and blood conquered in the torture chambers. Karma was held in one of them, her tired body strapped to a wooden table, face down. When she slowly woke up she could feel the cold embracing her bare body, and the dry blood at her mouth was brittle. Her eyes felt dry, and her limbs felt like they were asleep.

'' She woke up '' She heard a man speak. Two others were audible in a distance as she heard footsteps nearing her. She then realized that this was the torture chamber Swain had ordered her to be confined in.

Minutes went by, as she heard the sound of steel and less audible screams in the distance. Soon enough the torturers neared her, one of them immediately emptied a bucket full of cold water over her body. Her eyes widened, a small yelp escaped her lips as her naked body started to freeze. The cold wind that howled through the chambers and the hallway wasn't helping either. She frowned as she tried to move her limbs. The leather straps were too tight, and her feet had been chained. One of the men grabbed a whip, and whipped her until his arm felt tired. Karma bit through every whiplash she received, the cold water had caused her back to feel more sensitive, which made the pain even worse. After they had whipped her, they had cut her long dark hair short, nearly ripping it out of her scalp as they did so. The pain started to become unbearable.

It felt like an eternity had passed, her mind was at the edge of her consciousness. Her back felt hot, contrasting the cold feeling in her limbs. Blood was pooling on her back, trickling down her sides. She laid there for a few more minutes. The torturers had done their job, but it seemed like she was to be strapped there until the next session. She cracked her dark eyes open, looking at the wooden table underneath her, and the stone wall in front. She had no energy to do anything, the pain was simply refraining her body from moving.

She wondered, after more minutes that passed, where the torturers went. Usually they wouldn't leave a hostage all alone by herself. Her question was answered when she heard multiple footsteps near her.

'' S—Sir, we had no idea you would visit '' One of them spoke. It had to be a leading figure for them to speak that way, Karma thought. She bit her bottom lip as she noticed her eyesight getting blurry. She had to stay conscious.

'' Is that her ? '' A voice she felt to be familiar had spoken. She wasn't quite sure who it was.

'' Yes sir '' Another torturer had answered. She heard them walk over to her.

'' Exquisite work boys '' The man smiled, his sharp long nails trailing down her back, through the bloody gashes, gaining a shiver from Karma as he did so. He then lifted his hand in front of his lips, licking the blood off his fingers.

'' Well; what are you waiting for, remove the straps, you simpletons '' He turned to them, the smile haunting the torturers in front of him. They knew that Vladimir was a close acquaintance from Swain, so rejecting his orders would be the same as defying the Master Tactician himself.

His white eyes slanted as he watched her trying to sit up. Her dark skin had become an unhealthy pale in comparison of when he saw her on the Rift. Such a pity. He circled around the table she was sitting on, her eyes were closed, and her chapped lips were trying to form words. Had the woman gone insane?

'' Daraya Minan… '' She whispered in a tongue that Vladimir didn't understand. He walked over to her and fiercely held her face between his hands. Her eyes shot open, dark orbs dimly staring back at his white ones.

Vladimir looked down at the face he cupped, her dark brown eyes were looking at him, yet they were slowly closing. He could feel the weight in his hands increase as her body went to a relaxed state. The blood loss was becoming too much on her.

'' Don't you dare fall aslee— '' He scowled as her face was leaning against his hand. He sighed out of annoyance and turned himself to the torturers after he laid her back on the table.

'' Take her back to her jail, and clean her up she looks unsightly '' Vladimir ordered, running his hand through his hair as he left the chamber. He would visit her later, when she was capable of speech. A broken doll was no fun after all. 

* * *

When Karma woke up she was back in her jail. She shot up, feeling the stings on her back as she did so. She winced at the pain, and tried to lay down again. It seems she had lost conscious again after Vladimir had arrived. Why was he visiting her? She asked herself. She ran her hand through her now-short hair. They had messily cut her hair, leaving the front long since she laid on her stomach back in the torture chamber. She sighed. Worrying about her looks was the last thing on her right mind now. She had to understand a few things. Why did they torture her, without asking questions? Did that mean that they already had acquired the information they needed to fight against Ionia?  
She had a bad feeling about the ordeal. 

* * *

**So; I hope you guys are liking it so far, please review and tell me what you like or what could improve, I would love to hear it!**


End file.
